


It can wait

by scottmczall



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: Driving usually calms her down, but tonight her heart's heavier than what she's used to, and it's clogging her throat, pushing her shoulders down. The feeling just doesn't seem to go away.The direction she's been heading only really seems to register when she's finally parking… right in front of Barry's building.(Five times Iris and Barry dropped everything they were doing to be there for each other)





	

**i.** **into the night**

 

The first thing she does is talk herself down. Soothing words echo minutely inside of her brain - ultimately useless cliches, but she needs to give it a shot before breaking down inside of her car. It's been an impossibly long day and all she needs to do is _ get home  _ and cry into her pillow, but that is proving to be a little bit harder than she anticipated. 

Iris lowers her head, forehead resting against the steering wheel of this car she can barely afford with the money she's making right now. That thought alone sends her right off the cliff she's been trying not to tip off of since earlier today, when her job interview went to crap. She sobs quietly, thinking of the beautiful pay, imagining the numbers written down in cursive so invitingly. The place was also aesthetically pleasing, and the people didn't seem terrible, which is more than you can ask of a first job in the area you're actually aiming for. But then… well. Think of a crappy interview. That's what happened. No details needed.

The memory makes her cringe and she quickly sits up, wiping away the tears. "Okay, time to go," she whispers, fully aware that she has an early shift and no time to weep into the night.

She wants to punch the key into the ignition, but she's too tired, even to rage out her sadness, so her movements turn out slow, unmotivated. (Dramatic, but no one's here to see it, so it's really alright). Driving usually calms her down, but tonight her heart's heavier than what she's used to, and it's clogging her throat, pushing her shoulders down. The feeling just doesn't seem to go away.

The direction she's been heading only really seems to register when she's finally parking… right in front of Barry's building. 

Iris sighs, shaking her head. A skeptical smile grows on her face, but she still leaves the car because, god, she really doesn't want to be alone right now. 

She won't lie, she resents not having a key his place. Will she ever tell him? Unlikely, but she always rolls her eyes at his stupid doorbell button, feeling like some type of regular friend, or other similar nonsense. It shouldn't bother her as much as it does, but she's special. They're special. He should've given her a damn key. 

"Yeah?" It only takes him a minute to answer. 

Iris swallows in an attempt to clean her throat. She doesn't wanna give herself out just yet. "Um, hi, Bar. It's me." The gate clicks open before she gets another word out.

"Iris? I - is everything okay?" He talks too fast, worry seeping into his tone.  _ It is _ ten o'clock on a weekday, so he does have his reasons.

"I'm coming up." 

And she does, leaving Barry's voice behind the gate. 

His building is as fancy as the next one - meaning  _ not _ \- made of the small orange bricks she can only assume were in back when they were projecting every old building in the city. She's close to googling it, just to keep her mind off of where it wants to go to. She can hold off just for a little bit. Just a few seconds inside the elevator and then a couple of steps. 

He's waiting for her at the door.

"Iris, whats going on?" Barry frowns, walking in her direction. He's always eager to reach for her, and she always, without a doubt, reciprocates. 

"I'm -" One word and she's already choking, throat closing promptly at the threat of tears. "Job interview." She manages to force the words out before breathing in deep, blinking rapidly to keep the tears away. 

Barry seems to exhale that same breath she takes, towering over her. He leans down, pulling her into a hug. "That bad, huh?" 

To her credit, she does manage to swallow the first sob, but the second one is always just the darndest thing. He holds her even closer when she cries, running a hand down her hair, kissing her temple. She's so very glad she wasn't paying attention to her destiny. 

"Barry?" 

Barry turns, keeping Iris' head resting on his chest. He hesitates before answering, "Uh, it's an emergency." 

"Barry..." Iris whispers, looking up. She can't even see the girl standing by the door from here, but she knows who it is. (Her name is Cindy. Or Syndel. Or  _ something _ . It doesn't really matter, though. It never does). Iris takes a step back. "I shouldn't have come without calling first." 

"No, Iris, please." Barry turns back to her as fast as he turns away, one hand reaching for hers. "Carly, I'm sorry, but it really is an emergency."

_ Carly _ seems to take a second, and Iris assumes they're communicating silently. It makes her inexplicably uncomfortable. "Okay..." Carly finally responds, sounding short of frustrated. "I guess I'll see you later, then?" The borderline frustration shifts to passive aggressiveness quickly, and though Iris understands why, she can't help but feel satisfied for a split second before guilt kicks in.

The whole situation seems to transition into something else in a matter of seconds. Carly leaves and Iris waves her goodbye in a way she can only hope isn't condescending. Barry pulls her into the apartment before she can give herself the second to decipher the woman's expression after being waved at by a stranger who's just ruined her evening. Maybe it's for the best.

"I screwed up your night, didn't I?" Iris sighs, sagging on the couch. 

Barry makes a face at her, "Kinda," he laughs and Iris ducks her head, sliding to the side, meeting his torso. He holds her again. "A night with you is never a ruined night, Iris." He says after a while, quietly like he isn't sure if she wants for her to hear it or not. Barry always says something that catches off guard, and she's always left with the desire to respond accordingly, but he never gives her the opportunity. "Now we can just talk and watch one of your five terrible favorite movies."

Iris fixes herself, brings her legs up to the couch and lets herself be hugged, relaxes under Barry's welcoming embrace. "You can pick it this time," She smiles. "As a thank you." 

"How very generous of you." Barry snorts, thumb drawing circles on her skin. 

"I know, I'm so nice." She smiles even bigger, sneaking a peek at him. He's browsing through Netflix already, looking for Bring It On, no doubt. Iris pulls lightly on his shirt, catching his attention. "Thank you, Bar." 

He's so close to her. If he leans in, even just a little bit...

"Any time, Iris." He smiles, close, so close. But never close enough.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked it please leave a comment :) I'll apologize in advance for the updating frequency. I am A Mess. But I'm tryin


End file.
